


Now for the most Important Question: Are there Mexican Restaurants in Tokyo?

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akuroku mentioned off screen, M/M, Riku is a Jpop star, Roxas is in a band, Sora is... well... Sora, other characters but no speaking parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the great kingdom that hearts went to reside in once they passed from this world, Chiyo Satou was laughing at her grandson in that smug condescending -this is what you get for ignoring the heritage that she had given him- way. Roxas, who was very alive and well, was also probably getting a kick out of Sora’s situation, only his smug condescendingness came in the form of sly looks at Sora's expense as he held a conversation in Japanese.</p>
<p>Rapid fast Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now for the most Important Question: Are there Mexican Restaurants in Tokyo?

**Author's Note:**

> harmonysama replied to your post: Prompt me  
> jpop idol (miyano mamoru is pretty good at singing, so riku must be as well)

Somewhere in the great kingdom that hearts went to reside in once they passed from this world, Chiyo Satou was laughing at her grandson in that smug condescending  _this is what you get for ignoring the heritage that she had given him_  way. Roxas, who was very alive and well, was also probably getting a kick out of Sora’s situation, only his smug condescendingness came in the form of sly looks at Sora's expense as he held a conversation in Japanese.  


Rapid fast Japanese.

Like he hadn’t primarily learned it so he could watch anime without subs.

Regardless, Sora was at a loss surrounded by important pretty people whose English varied from just a few polite words to accents so thick he could hardly make out what they were saying.

His own fault, really, Roxas communicated with a _poor baby_  grin. Sora had been the twin to revolt when their mother had tried to impress upon them the importance of their Japanese heritage. He had pointedly taken 4 years of Spanish from a little old Mexican lady in High School. Not that it did him much good most of the time, other than properly pronouncing his order at Taco Bell to a cashier who was usually less than impressed. 

There was no way he could have anticipated his twin brother would be in a band that would gain international renown, specifically in the Asian market and specifically the part of Asia their grandmother had proudly called her homeland. Even if he had, he might not have thought Roxas would invited him to join them on an international tour. Of course Sora jumped at the chance. He was a photographer and he loved to take pictures of people and places and what a better chance to do that then on the road (or really skies since they spent far more time flying than driving) with his brother’s band.

Though even if he had known all that, he wasn’t sure he would have cared. His mom had made it seem so stiff and unfun of a country and being grounded every week because of something stupid (usually his grades) tended to make Sora a rebellious boy.

But if now!Sora had access to a time machine he would go to the past and tell past!Sora about the single thing that might have changed his mind:

The existence of Riku Nakamura.

Apparently, Riku was some sort of Jpop God, not that Sora disagreed because he was certainly blessed with all kinds of things that might have been considered godly. Apparently he was a big fan of Roxas, who wasn’t even the lead singer BTW. Just because Roxas held some renown among the music industry for being good didn’t mean he had to hog all of Riku’s attention.

Or speak only in Japanese, so that Sora, who could only understand every odd word, felt left out.

After all, Roxas not only had a boyfriend, Roxas had fucking Axel Lea, who spent years pinned to the ceiling over their bunk bed before Roxas ever met him. Roxas really need to back off and share the attractive musicians with the less musically (and Japaneseally) inclined.

So here Sora stood, less than a few feet from Hotty McHotter-san and he could do nothing but his impressive impersonation of a barnacle. Even Olette, Pence, and Hayner, who could speak even less Japaneese than he could, were surrounded by pretty people who communicated in broken English about important and fun things. Life really really wasn’t fair and it seemed that he was doomed to suffer in grandma Chiyo’s vindication.

“Oh yeah, that was actually Sora.”

Sora looked at Roxas with wide eyes at being drug into the suddenly English conversation.

“Really?” Riku responded, “It was very good.”

Sora was confused and his brother, who must have felt a little bad for him offered: “The charity auction.”

“Oh! Yeah. It was a great opportunity and it raised so much more than I could have hoped for.”

“That, but I mean the pictures themselves.” Riku said, surprising Sora with his clear English, “I got the chance to see them when I was in LA last summer. You’re very good with a camera, specifically the pictures with your brother.”

“Yeah well,” Sora ducked his head as his cheeks burned, “I know him really well and he’s relaxed around me so getting a good shot is as easy as waiting for it.”

“Do you only do photography for them?” Riku gestured where Olette, Pence, Hayner and now Roxas, who had somehow slipped away, was taking pictures with a group Sora vaguely recognized as a girl band he’d been introduced to earlier.

“Wah? Oh no. I do whatever. That’s the first actual high profile thing I’ve ever done, but again, subjects were easy. Well, I did their last album cover and the inserts. Most of the work I’ve done has been with charities and such.”

“That only makes you better. Most people would be making a lot of money if they were as good as you.”

“Oh, I’m not that great.”

“You underplay yourself.”

Again Sora’s cheeks flamed up and he sought Roxas, who caught his eye only long enough to wink at him.

“So, Roxas said you guys were going to be in town the whole weekend.”

“Uh, are we? Yeah, I guess. I admit I don’t know their schedule. I just be where and when their assistants tell me to be.”

“Well, I asked your brother to a concert I’m having tomorrow, I was hoping you might be able to come with him?”

Sora blinked rapidly, as if it might make the question clearer.

“Uh, yeah. That’d be cool. I mean, I admit my Japanese is really bad so I might not understand the lyrics.”

“That’s okay,” Riku laughed, “Half my lyrics are in English, anyways. But, I’m going to have to leave here soon and I really want to see you again.” 

Again Sora tried to clear his vision as he was only just now picking up that Riku maybe was flirting.

“That’d be.. yeah… I’d really.. um.. that’d be cool. We could do that. Yes. That is a think I’d like, yes.”

“Good,” Riku said with a smile and oh god, yes, Riku was flirting. “You have an email?”

“Email..?” Sora started, confused as to what such a thing could be before remembering that was how people communicate when your service provider was from two different countries.

“Yes, that, I…”

Riku produced a pen and paper, and Sora mentally thanked God he’d gotten a ‘professional’ sounding email of SoraJKai last year because if he’d had to have written down NINJAstarBoomboom he would have walked away right there and died of embarrassment.

“Great,” Riku said, “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes. Definitely, totally tomorrow, yes.”

“I look forward to it,” Riku said as he backed up, bowing slightly before a man in a suit ushered him away.

When Roxas reappeared at his side, Sora was still blinking in surprise.

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

Sora did not squeak or make any such fanboy noises, but he did turn on his heel to look at his brother and in barely contained excitement asked:

“Did he really? Is he?”

“Yes, and he’s coming to the states next month and as long as you don’t really screw up tomorrow he’ll probably want to see you then too.”

“I…” Sora paused as he considered all the things he might do to mess it up then winced. “Oh, I’m going to screw this up, aren’t I?”

“Maybe you can impress him by ordering  _caldo de siete mares_  for him.”

Sora groaned into his hands.


End file.
